


Love Bites

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Inspired to do a high school AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired to do a high school AU

"What's up with the scarf?" Lucy asked as she lifted a hand to touch her friend's new accessory.

Levy blushed and shrugged as she adroitly side-stepped. "It was a gift and I decided I should start wearing it."

"Really, who gave it to you?" Lucy smiled and winked. "Was it Gajeel by any chance?"

"W-what?" The short girl hugged her school books to her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about at all." She looked up and down the street. "Where's the damn school bus?"

"Don't act like you didn't tease the hell out of me when Natsu figured out how to give love bites." Lucy smirked, "Gajeel wore his school uniform buttoned all the way up yesterday." The blonde stared intently at her best friend. "The day before that you missed our club meeting for an 'appointment'. Spill!"

"Well -"

An impeccably kept older car pulled up to the bus stop. Gajeel rolled down his window and pointed his finger towards Levy and then jerked his thumb. "Get in."

Lucy snickered as Levy coloured a deeper pink and hastened to jump into the vehicle. As Levy fastened her seatbelt the blonde took the opportunity to address Gajeel. "Aren't you going to offer me a ride to school?"

"Tch, no."

Despite Gajeel's derisive tone, Lucy giggled. "Okay, but remember - scarves only draw attention to love bites!"

The blonde laughed louder as the now red cheeked Gajeel pulled out into traffic and drove away. She walked back to the bus shelter and a new arrival waiting for pick-up. "Just get here?"

"A few minutes ago. But you're wrong about scarves. Unless you're clever enough to start wearing a scarf all the time," Natsu smiled, "before letting your significant other treat you like a chew toy."


End file.
